Filling the Light with Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Filling the Light with Darkness! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *(We see a dark deserted place and then the crystal starts to break which is a strange Pokemon roaring and then spots an Ultra Wormhole as we see Solgaleo and Lunala flying and then it charges to attack them) *(Cut to see Philmac and the villians) *'Philmac:' We must make our new world for our future. *'Quintessa:' There is a way. There are two Legendary Pokemon from Alola region Solgaleo and Lunala the represent of Sun and Moon. But someone who trust them to protect Alola and the world by Tapu Guardians and they trusted by human boy, girl, the Bakugan, your friends Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, the Cardcaptor Sakura and two Guardians of Clow Cards Keroberos and Yue, and the mighty Drago. *'Prince Hydron:' They must be punish for what they have done to my team and made Spectra and Gus joining on their team. We must capture the "Blinding One." *'Naga:' If we use it along with Solgaleo and Lunala. We will rule the world for the glory of Team Rocket! As for you Philmac now your mission is to destroy yours and our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum and Drago. *'Quintessa:' Philmac. You will join us. You will help us out destroy the heroes and rule the world. From now on you will be called "Nemesis the Unknown." Do you see redemption do you? *'Philmac:' My master I do. *(Cut to the heroes) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Yawns) What a good sleep! *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *'Rotom Pokedex:' A brand new start. To a brand new day. *(Ash's Pokemon team agrees) *'Balto:' Morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Balto! *'Max Taylor:' (Yawns) Morning, everyone. *'Emerl:' Good morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Emerl. (He started to laugh someone is tickled Ash's foot.) *'Mordecai:' Dude why are you laughing? *'Davis Motomiya:' I don't remember to set the alarm clock. *'Dan Kuso:' Ash are you okay? *Drago: Dan, look on his foot! *(They see a tail belonging to Goku) *'Tai Kamiya:' A tail?! *'Pan:' Grandpa wake up! *(But Goku is still asleep and Ash continued to laugh.) *'Cera:' (Yells at his ears) Goku! Wake up! *(Goku awakes) *'Goku:' Ow! Why did you yell at me for, Cera? What's going on? *'Gmerl:' That's what's going on. Look. *(Goku looks to see his tail) *'Goku:' My tail grew back! But how do that happened? *'Matt Ishida:' You were tickling Ash's foot. *'Goku:' I'm so sorry Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay master. *(Poipole arrives and then looks around the room in wonder) *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? What's the matter, Poipole? *'Rotom Pokedex:' What's it looking for? *'Sakura Avalon:' Morning Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning Sakura! *'Li Showron:' Morning! *'Ash Ketchum:' Good morning, Li. *'Madison Taylor:' Good morning Ash. *'Meilin Rae:' Good morning guys. *(Ash's stomach growls) *'J.P. Shibayama:' Let's eat breakfast. *(Ash climbs down) *'Ash Ketchum:' Breakfast, breakfast. *(Ash put his shoes on) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey. Alola, Professor! *(The heroes looked in shock) *'Emerl:' What the heck!? *(They see Professor Kukui looks down) *'Professor Kukui:' What? Something a matter? *'Ash Ketchum:' That's what I was gonna ask! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Why is your coat button up like that? *'Professor Kukui: '''Why? It's cold. *'Ash Ketchum:' You're actually wearing a shirt? Whoa! *'Mordecai:' Why are you wearing it? *'Professor Kukui:' It's like my mind's totally covered up by a dark cloud. *'Ash Ketchum:' What about Professor Burnet? *'Professor Burnet:' (Yawns) Over here. *(They see Professor Burnet on the floor) *'Ash Ketchum:' Are you okay?! *Professor Burnet: Yeah, fine. Just a little sleepy, that's all. *'Gatomon:' So you're not going diving? *'Professor Burnet:' If you mean my research, this is more than enough. (Yawns) *'Terriermon:' What's going on with you guys? *'Ben Tennyson:' Grandpa, what happened to you?! *Grandpa Max: I'm feeling tired. *Clover: Jerry, what happen to you? *Jerry Lewis: I'm feeling sick today girls. *'Rod:' Grandpa! Are you all right? *'Laura:' You look so down. Is there something a matter? *'Dr. Z: I overslept. (Sleeping) *'''Max Taylor: (To Ursula, Zander and Ed) Are you guys okay? *'Zander:' (Feeling tired) I feel okay. (Yawns) *'Ed:' I don't feel so well. *'Ursula (Dinosaur King):' Same goes for me. (Falls asleep) *Koji Minamoto: Something strange is happening to them. *Koichi Kimura: That's really strange. *'Narrator:' So, people sure aren't acting like themselves today. (Yawns) Well, whatever. *'Tino Tonitini:' (Breaking the fourth wall) Hold it! Why are you yawning, Narrator?! *'Narrator:' I'm tired too. *'Tino Tonitini:' (Breaking the fourth wall) Okay, I don't know what the heck is going on with these people. It's like they're so tired and never slept okay. Now this we've got to find out in this episode. *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Filling the Light with Darkness! *(Cut to the Pokemon school) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *'Sophocles:' Alola. I'm so hungry. *'Silver:' Hold on, didn't you have breakfast this morning? *'Sophocles:' No. *'Tino Tonitini:' How come? *'Sophocles:' Mom overslept, which she hardly ever does. *(Then Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Lillie shows up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *Mallow: Just listen to this! Dad didn't have any energy, so he left the restaurant preparations to me! I couldn't believe it! *'Kiawe:' Sounds familiar. Mimo and I had to do all the Pokemon chores before deliveries. *Lana: Like us. Dad never went fishing. He just lazed around. *'Lillie:' The same with Hobbes. He acted exhausted. *'Rex Ancient:' When Ace and I woke up the next morning. We saw my parents are acting strange. They were both exhausted like they haven't slept. *'Zoe Drake:' The same thing happened to my parents too. They were so down for no reason. *'Max Taylor:' Same goes to my parents. *'Ash Ketchum:' That's strange! Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were weird, too! *'Jiminy Cricket:' Same goes for Dr. Z, the Alpha Gang, Old Lady, Jerry and Ben & Gwen's grandpa! *'Ursula (Dinosaur King):' (Feeling tired) That bug called me an Old Lady. *'Zander: '''Whoa, calm down. *'Ed (Dinosaur King): We didn't know how that Bug could talk. (Yawning) *'''Lana: How were they weird? *'Ash Ketchum:' Welll you see... *'Professor Kukui:' Hey, everyone. *'Ash Ketchum:' Weird like that. *'Mallow:' Is something wrong? We usually say Alola, right? *'Professor Kukui:' Huh? I guess so. *'Lillie:' Is something wrong? *'Professor Kukui:' Nothing. Now, about the Manalo Festival that takes place the day after tomorrow, during the total solar eclipse, I was going to do a class on it, but you just go talk amongst yourselves instead. *'All Heroes:' Huh? *'Professor Kukui:' That's right. You'll be fine. *'Rika Nonaka:' How are we suppose to learn that without him!? *(Professor Kukui and Samson Oak are sleeping with a regular Vulpix next to Samson Oak) *'Samson Oak:' I'll Vul-pix myself to sleep. *'Kiawe:' All right class, I'll give a talk about the Manalo Festival! *'Ash Ketchum:' Cool! Go for it! *'Flain:' Good luck, Kiawe! *Kiawe: This will be the first total eclipse of the sun in 21 years. According to the stories, the four island kahunas will go to the different ruins on each island in order to give thanks to the Legendary Pokémon, who are said to have created the islands in the first place. Thus, the Manalo Festival! *'Mallow:' It's an authentic Alola region tradition for countless generations! *'Ash Ketchum:' So what does Manalo mean anyway? *'Jiminy Cricket:' It's a word in ancient language that literally means "you and I are living here together." Isn't that right? *'Kiawe:' Correct, Jiminy Cricket. *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow. That's a cool word! *'Lana:' Yeah, I like it, too. *'Lillie:' Manalo and Alola. Those two words seem somehow connected to each other. *'Kiawe:' Well, you know, the word Alola means sharing. *'Yoshi:' Really? *'Lana:' Put the two words together... *'Sophocles:' And it means let's live together and share! *'Pops:' Oh, Kiawe, I have a question! Can you tell us about this Legendary Pokemon who created the islands of Alola you were speaking of please? *'Kiawe:' That's the Blinding One! *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' The Blinding One? *'Mallow:' Know something about it? *'Ash Ketchum:' Uh-huh. Acerola told me about it on Ula'ula Island. *'Rotom Pokedex:' This is the image we saw. (Shows the image) *'Sophocles:' Is that supposed to be the Blinding One? *'Lana:' Solgaleo and Lunala too. *'Rotom Pokedex:' The picture Poipole recently drew is of the Blinding One. There's also another image I took a picture that was from another book. Look. *(Rotom Pokedex shows another image showing the four titans) *Sakura Avalon: Mothra! *Li Showron: Rodan! *Kero: King Ghidorah! *'Jaden Yuki:' And what is that other monster? *'Ash Ketchum:' That's Godzilla! *'Mallow:' Why would Poipole draw that? *'Ash Ketchum:' See, that's why we haven't figured out. *'Gwen Tennyson:' Yeah. *Ben Tennyson: Maybe is because Poipole was trying to explain to us about those four things and the symbol. *'Kevin Levin:' It's really a mystery. *'Lillie:' I've heard of the Blinding One. There's no doubt that's it! *'Ash Ketchum:' For real? *'Kari Kamiya:' You do? *'Lillie:' Back when Mother was a young girl, my grandfather would tell her the legend of the Blinding One when she went to bed. It was her favorite bedtime story. Later, Mother would tell my brother and me the same story as we were going to sleep too. *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow. *'Sakura Avalon:' Cute. *'Mallow:' Hey, can you tell us the story, too? *'Lana:' The legend of the Blinding One! *Mark EVO: Please tell us. *'Lillie:' Of course. When the Blinding One appeared in our land, the world overflowed with a blinding, glistening light. That light had a strange and wonderful power, which created the islands of Alola. When the Blinding One had shed all of its light, it transformed into darkness, and went into a long, deep sleep. At that point, the sun and moon became flesh and appeared, sharing their own light. As it awakened from its slumber, The Blinding One's light once again shined blindingly and it spread to the ends of the sky! The end. *Runo Misaki: Great story! *Tigerra: I loved it. *Preyas: Me too. *Kiawe: I've never heard that before. *Ash Ketchum: What about the sun and moon becoming flesh? *Drago: She means Solgaleo and Lunala! They were in the picture. *Sophocles: And the ends of the sky? *Lana: Maybe an Ultra Wormhole! *Izzy Izumi: That means the Blinding One might be an Ultra Beast on the other side of the Ultra Wormhole! *Lillie: (Nods) Mm-hm. Maybe, as long as this isn't just some fairytale. *Ash Ketchum: Wow! The Blinding One. *(Poipole looks on top of the sky) *(The bell rings) *Ash Ketchum: It's lunctime! *(Sophocles sighs) *Ash Ketchum: Sophocles? Oh no, you don't have lunch? *Sophocles: Nope. It's all over. I'm done for. *Emerl: We can help you out. *Ash Ketchum: Emerl's right! You see, being hungry isn't fun-fisk, funky, no, mantine! *Sophocles: What does that mean? Ash, you're just making me hungrier. *Rotom Pokedex: Ash was imitating Principal Oak and his puns. *Mallow: Don't tell me you've gone weird, too. *Ash Ketchum: Come on, this is Alola! That means sharing, right? *(Everyone share their food to Sophocles) *Lillie: All right, I'll join! *Mallow: Me too! *Kiawe: I'm in! *Lana: And me! *Sophocles: Thanks, everyone. Awesome. *(Pikachu gives the Pokemon foods to the other heroes' Pokemon team) *Ash Ketchum: Okay. *All Heroes: It's time to eat! *Sophocles: It's yummy! *Kari Kamiya: Delicious! *Tai Kamiya: You said it! *Agumon: And it's good and tasty! Just the way I liked it! *- *- *Lana: This is Alola and Manalo, right? *Ash Ketchum: Huh? *Sonic: Correct. *Kiawe: They mean sharing and living together in peace and harmony, right? *Twilight Sparkle: Right! *(Now we go to the town far away from Alola and right next to it was a massive volcano) *- *- *- *(Suddenly everything shakes) *'Hitmontop Trainer:' What was that? *(The volcano suddenly erupts and then we see a massive claw on the wings rises up grabbing the edge of the volcano and then a giant Pteranodon like kaiju emerges from the volcano which is Rodan) *'Officer Jenny:' Everybody run and get away from that flying monster! *(Rodan walks out of the volcano and then spread his wings open and begins to take off, but his massive wings blows everything and everyone away like a hurricane) *(We cut to Team Rocket in the snack truck) *Meowth: This'll be a blast! I want the eclipse to be today! *Jessie: But you know, with eclipses, the moon covers the sun and then you can't see. That's not my idea of a good time. *James: *Dr. Eggman: You said it. *Meowth: Since when do you become fuddy-duddies? *Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *'Meowth:' Everyone else is looking forward to it. Oy vey... *(Now we go to the town far away from Alola and right next to it was a massive volcano as the aircraft arrives, we see the villains and Philmac) *'Philmac:' Is this it? *Quintessa: Yes. This is where the "Fire Demon" was sleeping inside this volcano. *Philmac: Then how are we suppose to awakened this "Fire Demon" out of the volcano? *- *- *Terios: It is time to awaken it. *Philmac: Yes, sir! *(Philmac transmitting a signal to waking something inside the volcano.) *Philmac: Now, come forth... Rodan! (Press the button to activate the signal and then explode the building on top of the volcano) *(Suddenly everything shakes) *'Hitmontop Trainer:' What was that? *(A massive claw on the wings rises up grabbing the edge of the volcano and then a giant Pteranodon like kaiju emerges from the volcano which is Rodan) *'Quintessa:' There it is. *(Rodan roars in awakening) *'Officer Jenny:' Everybody run and get away from that flying monster! *'Quintessa:' Now we make it come to us. Fire! *(They fire missiles hitting Rodan) *'Terios:' It's falling for it. Get us out of here! *(Rodan walks out of the volcano and then spread his wings open and begins to take off, but his massive wings blows everything and everyone away like a hurricane) *(Rodan looks at the vehicle and starts following the villains) *'Vilgax:' That's it, Rodan! Follow us! *(Cut to Mallow and Tsareena walking home) *- *- *- *(Cut to Ash and Kiawe are battling each other) *Ash Ketchum: Ready for this? *Kiawe: Bring it on! *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to our heroes) *- *- *- *(Cut to our heroes) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Silverstream:' Look at the back of Mr. Vegeta *(All suprises in the back of Vegeta have a tail) *'Vegeta:' My tail grew back too! *'Veemon:' Maybe has a success similar to Goku! * * * * *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: I sense something bad is happening here and it's started a war. *Optimus Prime: I know Ash and I fear it soon will be. *Goku: It will be more dangerous here. *- *- *- *(We go to Team Rocket's aircraft) *'Giovanni:' Status report. *'Matori:' Giovanni sir. As we suspect it, a very small wormhole has been as such the possibility exists that are target from appear. *'Giovanni:' I see. Are you certain that our will prove to be the "Blinding One?" *'Matori:' Not sure, that is my goal to find out the answer. *'Malachite: '''I see, very interesting. *'Giovanni:' (Chuckles) Good luck. *'Zoycite: Don't mess this up. *'''Matori: Sir. *(The screen turns off and then another screen turns on which is Quintessa) *'Matori:' Yes. Report, Quintessa. *Quintessa: We awaked Rodan *- *Megatron: *'Matori:' Gozu, when do we get to Alola? *'Gozu:' We're almost there now. *'Matori:' Begin. *'Gozu:' Engage camouflage. *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' Sir. *(The aircraft activates the cloak. Later we go to the battleships) *'Military Soldier#1:' Sir. We have a signal coming in our radar. *'Military Commander:' Get ready for battle. *'All Military Soldiers:' Sir! *(Suddenly a lightning beam appears out of the dark clouds hitting one of the battleships) *- *- *'Military Commander:' Look! *(They look up to see a silhouetted figure in the dark clouds flying above them and then emerges from the clouds to reveal King Ghidorah) *Military Soldier #3: Sir, it's King Ghidorah! It's heading towards the Alola region. *'Military Commander:' Don't let it get to it! *- *- *- *(As the villains flies away heading towards the alola region, we see a giant dorsal plates on the back swimming in the ocean to follow the villains) *(At the waterfall we see Mothra in her adult form spreading her wings open and lets out a roar as she emerges from the waterfall and flies off to Alola) *(Cut back to Gladion) *Gladion: What's the matter, Silvally? You have got to calm down. Please, Silvally. Now! *(Sivally growls) *'Gladion:' Wait. Are you... are you afraid? (Looks at the sky) It can't be. *'???:' You wanna a help??? *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lunala! *(Back to the show) *'Ash Ketchum:' It just won't clear up. *'Tai Kamiya:' Yeah, it's pretty freaky if you ask me. *Lilo: *Stitch: *- *- *- *Jumba: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Ash press the button to activate the door) *'Ash Ketchum:' Let's do it! *(Cut to the heroes are already dressed their ultra guardian uniforms. The screen turns on but Lusamine is not here) *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Where is Lusamine? *'Lusamine:' Alola. All right, Ultra Guardians. Is everyone ready? *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *'Lusamine:' Fine. Chop, chop. *(The heroes falls in embarrassed) *'Lusamine:' Is something wrong? *Emerl: You were saying *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to Poni Island the heroes lands) *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *'Eddy:' What member seven and eight? *(Then suddenly a Noivern appear as Gladion jumps off) *'Gladion:' Hey, Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Gladion! *'Lillie:' Great to see you! *(Then Aerodactyl shows up and then lands on the ground) *Tai Kamiya: Hey who's that? *(The person jumps off of Aerodactyl) *Eli Moon: I'm Eli Moon nice to meet you. *Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you too Eli. *Lillie: You too. So why are you here? *Eli Moon: *(Then suddenly a Skarmory appear with a person result to be Gary Oak) *'Gary Oak:' Hi Ashy-Boy! *'Ash Ketchum:' Gary??!! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(They went inside the temple) *Lusamine: This is it. *(They see the ancient drawings of Solgaleo, Lunala, The Blinding One, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah and the other titans) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Goku look at full moon and then he eyes turn red as his heart start to beating really fast.) *Pikachu: (He pat Ash's shoulder) Pika-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Huh? (He saw Goku acting strange after he look at the full moon.) Master what's happening to you? *Kibito Kai: Ancestor look it's Goku he's changing. *Old Kai: He's what? *(They look on the crystal ball *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes *- *Henry Wong: Goku is beginning to transform! *- *- *- *'Princess Luna:' He transform a Oozaru!!! *- *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' (Off-screen) Takato! Help! *'Calumon:' (Off-screen) Guilmon! *'Biyomon:' (Off-screen) Gabumon! Sora! *'Tentomon:' (Off-screen) Izzy! *'Palmon:' (Off-screen) Agumon! Mimi! *'Gomamon:' (Off-screen) Jou! *(The D-Reaper takes away Jeri, Calumon, the Mixel leaders, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon) *'Takato Matsuki:' Jeri! *'Guilmon:' Calumon! *'Sora Takenouchi:' Biyomon! *'Izzy Izumi:' Tentomon! *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Palmon! *'Joe Kido:' Gomamon! *Ash Ketchum: What was that? *- *- *Mark EVO: Oh no! *Pleakly: What we're do? *- *- *- *Narrator: First Lunala suddenly appears, then another creature appears in hot pursuit! Goku transform into a Golden Great Ape and Jeri, Calumon, the Mixels, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon were kidnapped by the D-Reaper. But what is it? And what does the D-Reaper really want with Jeri? We'll find out as the journey continues! *(the episode ends)